What Good divides?
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Set a few months after the events of LXG...The remaining League members have recieved a summons by the mysterious Canodor. Will they answer it? And what kind of havoc can be found from a missing time machine?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Okay, this is my first LXG fic. I've only seen the movie, so if in some way I go against book cannon, forgive me. I freely admit I'm pathetic. Now I need to add a couple of ground rules: 1. This is in no way intended to be a Mary-sue...if it turns out to be one, feel free to throw imaginary pieces of ripe fruit at me (please be informed of course, that Skinner will be standing in the way. 2. This will not be a romance! AT ALL! NO ROMANCE! Any romantic commentary will be done only on the point of flirting or direct observative commentary. AND 3.All flames will be sent via my twisted subconcious directly to the Nautilus and/or Mr. Hyde. Either way, there will be one very upset person after you.

Disclaimer: Uh, I own nothing...Cause if I did, well...A lot of fellow fangirls would probably kill me.

* * *

**England, May 1900**

The gray mists clung damply to the faint glow of the latterns swaying in the breeze. Their bleak light barely held back the suffocating darkness gathering around the docks. For a moment, the air was full of silence. In the next, the quiver of waves ran like thunder as a monstrosity of human achievement rose from the depths. The verible fortress sat, gleaming in it's own way, impenetrable to the naked eye.

Then, suddenly, an opening appeared. A ramp, on which a group of uniform man ran out, followed closely behind four men and one woman. The group seemed tense, looking around to see that which couldn't be seen. After a moment, one of the four men, obviously the captain of the vessel, turned to the uniformed men and spoke quick orders. The uniforms quickly gathered back onto the ramp and into the ghostly vessel. The ramps closed behind them,leaving onlyan uncomfortable silence in their wake.

"So where is this Condor guy anyway?" Tom Sawyer muttered, distubing the silence at last. He tugged his jacket closer against him in the damp fog.

"It's C_an-o-_dor, Agent Sawyer," replied Mina briskly, her cold blue eyes flashing, "Canodor. And he said he would meet us at these coordinants."

"I know that, Mina," Tom shot back, "I'm only noting Mr. Canodor's lack of manners."

"He's just trying to be cautious, Mina," muttered Jekyll softly, "Don't fault him for that."

"Personally, I'm with Tom on this," Came a voice fom underneath a floating hat, "With our run of luck. You know, perhaps I should take a peak around, just in case."

"That won't be neccesary, Mr. Skinner," spoke an unfamiliar voice from the dark.

Immediately, the group whirled around, Nemo placing a firm hand on his sword as Tom went for his pistol. In the shadows of an alley, a thin form was barely visible.

"Do not be alarmed," the voice said softly and soothingly, almost hypnotic, "I am unarmed.

"Then why are you hiding in the shadows?" demanded Nemo, not relinquishing the grip he had on his sword, "Who are you?"

"An observer, who wishes not to be observed," replied the voice. The thin form disappeared for a moment and pulled back slightly more visible.

"Well, seeing as you've been observed, why don't you come out now," said Skinner, "We're all getting rather tired of these theactrics."

"We promise not to harm you," added Jekyll, hoping a friendly offer might assure the figure of their good intentions.

Oddly, a cold laugh that sent shivers down the doctor's spine was all that replied at first.

"I hardly think I need to worry about that, doctor," the voice replied as the figure moved to become clearer, "More along the lines of the exact opposite."

Into the dim lamp light stepped a girl.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun...I know, kinda wierd, and I really really apologize if the characters are OOC. I tried. But usually my first chapter is always a little bumpy. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and reviews will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Suprised," she stated, noting the look of shock on some of their face, "Good."

The young woman before them could not have been older then nineteen, but no younger then seventeen. Her hair was midnight black, and as short as a boy's. Her face and form were narrow, but fit. Even from a distance, one could tell she was unusually tall. She wore an outift made of a strange material that wrapped tightly around her body. A shirt, or perhaps a short dress hung over pants that tucked into well fitted, comfortable looking boots. Despite the odd clothing, however, the most suprising feature of this girl was her eyes. The brown orbs were absent of any warmth, but full of an icy reserve to old to be found in one so young.

"Your just a kid!" Tom sputtered, snapping back.

"How very observant of you," the girl spat, taking Tom by suprise at her waspishness, "Unfortunately I don't offer trophies for such things."

"Who are you?" demanded Nemo.

"Would you like my full title or just my first name?" the girl replied, her waspish tone taking the form of complete disrespect towards him.

"Why don't you just tell us what your doing out here first?" Tom shot back, disliking the girl already.

The girl gave him a challenging smile.

"My name is Carmine, my brother is Mr. Canodor. I'm here to collect you. I believe that answers both questions and more."

"Collect us?" replied Skinner, "Don't you mean meet us?"

"How should I know," the girl responded, "I'm merely the messenger."

With that she held up her hand as some kind of signal. From another alley way emerged a dark carriage. Suspicious, the group pulled back defensively as it came to a stop behind the girl. Turning around she opened the door.

"If you would please," she said, indicating they should enter the carriage.

"Why should we believe you?" replied Nemo.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't care much if you believe me or not," she said, "All I know is that you are to meet my brother by any means necessary."

"And what are you proposing to do if we choose not to come," said Nemo.

"Perhaps I can do nothing," the girl said, "I am unarmed after all."

"So are half of us, love, but that doesn't make them any more dangerous," smarted of Skinner.

A cool smile crossed the girl's face.

"Are you saying, Mr. Skinner, that the League can not take on an unarmed girl?" she replied with the sharpest sarcasm, "And here I thought you were made of stronger stuff."

Furious, Tom stepped forward.

"Fine," he said, "If that's how he chooses to meet us, fine by me."

Without another word, he stepped into the carriage. The others shared a quick look. Skinner noted, with amusement, thatJekyll's gaze stayed on Mina a little longer then the required second.

Seeing as they had little choice, the other members of the League followed Tom into the carriage. As Nemo finally pulled himself in, the Carmine closed the door. They could hear her lift herself onto the driver's seat and a second later feel the carriage move towards an unknown destination.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Okay, I really hate begging, but could someone PLEASE REVIEW! Please! I'd like to know what you think of the story, or how you think I should change it. PLEASE!

* * *

As the carriage wound its way through innumerable streets, the seperate members of the League remained silent. Each was buried in his or her own thoughts and suspicions. The common thread between them being, Who was Canodor? What did he want? Where were they going? And what of their mysterious guide? 

The endless minutes dragged on until Jekyll finally made the first movement. It was rather simple. Merely peeling back the curtain slightly so he could catch a glimpse of home for half a minute. The gray of the houses in the fog made their exact location indeciferable, but still the feeling was not lost on him, or Hyde for that matter. In the back of his mind he could hear the brute remembering all the crimes he had committed. The very crimes that had drove them away from London.

_Will you shut up,_ Jekyll yelled internally, _Give me a moment, for pity sake!_

_Why should I?_ Hyde snarled back,_ You're not the only one who lost a home! A profession!_

_I hardly call your work a profession, _Jekyll shot in disgust.

"Missing home?" a voice called him away from their arguements and forced him to let go of the curtain. The sight of home vanished and Jekyll could feel amusement radiating from Hyde because of his own disappointment.

"What?" he said, covering his pause as he turned to see, or rather not see, Skinner.

"Are you missing home?" the invisible figure asked again.

"There really isn't much to miss," Jekyll replied, turning to look blankly at the curtain. He didn't appear to notice Mina's cold blue eyes studying him. She knew, of course, that he was lying. She had seen a look of familiar sadness cross his features before he had stiffened in deep concentration. His false tone only added to her suspicion.

The arms of Skinner's jacket folded over themselves as he crossed his arms, preparing to say something and disturb the irritating quiet of the carriage. He was cut off, however, by a sudden, stopping jolt. A moment later the door opened.

"We've reached our destination," said Carmine, looking up at them, "If you would be so kind as to exit."

"What, No snotty remark?" shot Tom as he stepped out behind Nemo.

Mina followed, Tom offering her a hand down.She kept her face stoic asagrin crossed his features. Skinner came next and finally Jekyll. The group looked at the building before them.

The structure itself was no different then any house in London. A small, comfortable two story building with thin windows and a small chimney stack at top. The windows were closed by deep, black curtainswhichwould have refused the break of daylight. The odd thing was, though,the house stood alone. They were still within the city and yet this house had an unbelieveable amount of space around it.A few meters at least.It almost seemed as if both the architect and builder had seen to it that the privacy of the individuals living in the building would be kept clear of prying eyes.

"If you please," Carmine said, indicating the group should follow her, "And do not touch anything."

"And I thought she was the kid," remarked Tom, considering the tone in Carmine's voice. Like an adult talking to a child, "Who does she think she is?"

"At the moment, she is our guide," Mina replied, "And we will follow her where she leads."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," said Tom.

"Quiet, both of you," replied Skinner as they entered the building. If there were things in this house that the girl didn't want touched it could mean they were rather expensive things. Things that might be useful to a man of his profession.

Tom shot the invisble man a look of suprise.

"This way," Carmine said, indicating to a den, "My brother will be in shortly."

The league members filed in one at a time, Skinner being last. Curious, he peeked down the hallway, but saw nothing. The walls were bare of even a picture.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Skinner?" asked Carmine, obviously realizing his true motivation.

"No, darling," Skinner replied, "Just wondering what exactly we weren't suppose to to touch is all."

A spark of amusement crossed her face.

"I hardly think this is the time to be a...as you call it, 'a gentlemen thief'," she remarked, "Now if you be so kind..."

"Alright, Alright, I'm going," Skinner said walking into the room. He took an empty seat next to Nemo, as far away from the blazing fire place as he could. For a few minutes they sat in silence.

"BROTHER! YOUR GUESTS ARE HERE!" A sudden yell came from the entrance way. The League looked in the direction of the yell, which could only have come from Carmine, with a look of suprise. It was completely unlike a young woman to scream upstairs for any reason.

Before any could comment, however, there came the sullen sound of footsteps down a flight of stairs. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a man in his late twenties to early thirties. He was tall, lean and had hair color similar to Carmine's. He wore a plain shirt, pants, and jacket. His face was clean cut, and his eyes shone with eagerness at seeing them all.

"Ah, gentlemen, Mrs. Harker," he said, inclining a slight bow in Mina's direction. Mina returned the favor with a respectful smile.

"I suppose," Canodor said, making his way towards the fireplace, "You are all curious about this evening."

"Yes, we were a little suspicious about it," Tom agreed, "Care to clear up the mystery."

"Yes, yes, that is why I'm here isn't it," Canodor replied, pulling out a poker and stroking the fire. The afterglow gave his eargerness an almost sinister nature.

He turned again to face the group.

"The truth is...I'm in a spot of trouble," he said.

"How much trouble are we talking about?" Nemo asked.

Canodor cringed.

"A lot of touble," he replied, "More inclined towards the destruction of the earth."

That got everyone's attention.

"You see," Canodor said, his voice taking on a tone of embarrasment, "My sister and I are not what you would call...normal."

The others looked at him as though to say, _And-we-are?_

"I mean," he continued, "We...oh, this is bloody difficult to explain, We are from what you would consider the future."

Skinner let out a snicker. Tom looked amused. Nemo, Mina, and Jekyll just looked at him sceptically.

"It's true," Canodor replied deeply serious, "Carmine, a demonstration if you please."

The others looked behind them at the young woman. They hadn't even noticed she was in the room.

Rolling her eyes in apparent disdain, she pulled back her right sleeve to reveal an odd bracelet. The black band held a plain, metalic, circular face against her wrist. When she pressed her finger against the surface, a sudden light flashed into the room. She tilted her wrist so that the light was projected onto the floor. Then, just as suddenly, the light seemed to bend in shape until the form of Mr. Canodor appeared. The members of the League stared in mute suprise.

"How is this possible?" Jekyll voiced, not taking his eyes off the image.

"A mere trick," Nemo concluded.

"Hardly," replied Carmine. She pressed her finger against the surface again and the light and figure vanished.

"More like a hologram," she added as they all looked up at her, "A technology that will not be created for about two hundred years."

"You see," Canodor said, "My sister and I are time travelers. We come from the year 2100."

"Wait a minute, time travel isn't possible," exclaimed Tom.

"Here, no" Canodor replied patiently, "When we come from, yes."

"I must say my suspicions lie with Sawyer's," Nemo said, "For all your talk, this may just be a cheap parlor trick."

"You doubt our sincerity," Carmine replied angrily, "Fine, then explain this," she pressed the metal face again. This time a beam of light flewfrom the face and struck Nemo. He crumpled.

Immediately, Mina moved to check on him while the others jumped from their chairs. The suspicion of a trap being fufilled in their minds.

"Gentlemen," Canodor exclaimed, seeing his plan fall to ruins, "Please, do not be alarmed. We mean you no harm. My sister..." he glared at the young woman and stepped in front of her, "Please, your friend...he will be fine. I..."

"I think the time for explanations is over," Tom said, a dangerous glint in his voice, "Now tell me what she did to him."

"Oh, she simply stunned him," Canodor said, "A defensive tool, he will recover."

"And how do we know that," Rodney replied, inching closer to the siblings, who had been back away. More along the lines of Canodor backing and dragging his sister back. The look on Carmine's face made it clear she would rather fight.

"Because I know," a new and yet oddly familiar voice said.

The other turned. Mina gasped. The color drained from Jekyll's face. While no one could see Skinner's reaction, it still would at least have been considerable suprise. Tom's jaw dropped in astonishment.

Standing in the doorway, looking as he did when they had last seen him was none other than Alan Quartermain, their original leader.

"Q-Quartermain?" Tom let out, a million emotions running through him.

"Hello, boy."

* * *

Phew, finally finished with this chapter. Sorry it's so long. I hope I got the characters right. Reviews mucho appreciando! 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Thanks so much to my two reviewers! I'd almost given up hope on this story. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"How the he..." Skinner started, his voice's pitch higher then usual. 

"What part of 'Africa will not let him die!' did you not understand!" interrupted Carmine exasperantly, "My God! Brother, it was stupid to think that..."

"Enough, Carmine," Quatermain silenced the girl with a glare and turned to the others, his expression clearly asuring them what she said was true.

"You mean that hum-bug with the witch doctor was real!" Skinner said.

His words didn't register with Tom, however. The young man had gone paler then Jekyll. A turrent of emotions was crossing his face as he stared at Quartermain.Happiness. Joy. Suprise. Fear. Guilt. It was all readable to the old hunter.

"Is it...Is it really you?" he asked, a tremor in his voice.

Quartermain looked at him, a paternal worry crossing his face.

Walking over to the young man he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and replied, "In the flesh, so to speak."

Tom stood frozen, unsure what to do. He grew aware of slight moisture gathering around his eyes. Wiping it away quickly, he hoped no one had noticed. Regaining composure, he put on a cocky grin and replied, "It's good to have you back."

Quartermain did not answer, though his face looked doubtful to Tom. The older man turned to face the others. Each League member also seemed to be getting over their personal shock.

"Hello," he said to each.

Before any could answer, however, a suprised voice called out, "Quartermain?"

Everyone turned to see Nemo start to sit up. His eyes were locked on Quartermain in complete awe.

"Nemo," Quartermain replied, "I see you've met the rough end of Carmine's temper."

He crossed the room and helped the other man to his feet. Nemo held onto his hand for a second longer, debating the reality of what could easily be an illusion.

Finally, he turned to Carmine and Canodor and said, "I believe you."

"Alan," Mina approached the older man and to the suprise (and slight jealousy of a few younger members) hugged the resurrected hero, "We've missed you."

"And I you, Ms. Harker," said Quartermain, quickly and uncomfortably returning the embrace, "Though it seems you've been getting on well without me," he added looking back at the rest of the room," Dr. Jekyll, Skinner."

"Hello, Alan," replied Jekyll, nodding his head politely and offering his hand.

"Well, I'm not going to hug you," came the voice under the hat, "But it's good to see you again, Alan."

"Alright, now that the reunion is over, can we please return to the business at hand," an irritated voice called.

They glanced at Carmine, who had managed to pull away from her brother and was standing crossly, with her arms folded over her chest.

"The girl is right," Alan said, "We don't have much time to waste."

"Actually," Canodor said, looking at a device, similar to Carmine's, on his wrist, "You have exactly seven days, twelve hours, ten minutes, and thirty-nine seconds."

"Really," Skinner remarked, "All that time. What exactly are we suppose to be doing?"

"As I was trying to say before my sister," Canodor glared at Carmine, who shrugged and glared back defiantly, "Gave her demonstration, We are from the year 2100. A few years ago a gentlemen of your time period invented what would be called a time machine. The technology was lost when the gentlemen disappeared forever. He landed in the year 2089. Since that time, his technology has been improved upon and misused. My sister and I are...will bea form of police officers called Timekeepers."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Jekyll asked.

"We were hunting down a renegade who had..borrowed..."

"You mean stolen," Carmine replied.

"Fine, stolen a key component of the machine. We chased him to this century, but we were to late. Contamination has begun, far worse then any before. We need the League to help us stop this...madman, if you will, and prevent further contamination."

"So what your saying is you need us to do your job for you," Tom said, crossing his arms.

Canodor nodded. Carmine looked furious.

"But why us?" Mina added, "Why can't you do it yourselves?"

"You are the best equiped to handle this man. We cannot do it because any action we take will contaminate the timeline far worse then what he is doing."

"How far worse?" Tom asked.

"Complete and utter destructions of space and time," replied Carmine, "What your 'friend' the scientist did not realize was the veriable pandora's box he opened by inventing that thing. We are only now coming to grasp the weight interfering with time takes. However, I would like to note again," she seemed to be speaking more to Canodor then the others, "That there will be little contamination if we go with them and offer advice."

"You're opinion is noted," Canodor replied icely, "Now, will you help us?"

Quatermain added, "I've already agreed to assist in anyway I can."

"If you go, I'll go," Tom said.

"As will I," Nemo replied.

"Are you sure you wouldn't find me a distraction?" Mina replied, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"My lady," replied Quartermain, "Would you be disuaded if I said it any other way?"

"No," Mina replied, "And I will come, too."

"It would be my honor," said Jekyll.

"Just one question," Skinner said, "What's in it for us?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Skinner," Carmine replied, " You will be rewarded for your efforts."

"Well, excuse me for being a tad suspicious, considering what happened last time n' all..."

"Skinner," Quartermain warned.

"Fine, fine I'm in."

"Then the League is set," replied Quartermain.

" Your transportation back to the Nautilus waits outside. Best of luck to you all," said Canodor, shaking Quartermain's hand, "I only hope it will not be in vain."

Quartermain nodded his agreement. Turning to the others, he led them out of the parlor. When they had gone, Carmine pushed up from the wall and slumped into one of the chairs.

"Why are you so against helping them, Jake?" she asked Canodor, "They don't know what they're up against!"

"They can handle it," Canodor replied with an icy tone, "And I refuse to corrupt the timeline."

"You refuse to take any action!" Carmine exclaimed, bolting up, "You refused to stop him when he took the equipment!"

"I made a mistake," Canodor replied, "I won't make it again."

"No, you just sit and mope around! Praying you'll never have to make such a decision again!" Carmine shot back bitingly, "You made one mistake and you fell farther then any coward I've ever seen!"

She could see her brother flinch at her words, but she didn't want to take them back. Carmine was of the mindset to tell it as it was, despite the circumstances. However, she knew if she stayed any longer she would say something she would regret. So, with a look of pure disgust, she stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Canodor flinched as he heard a door slam. Sighing defeatedly, he took the seat she had been sitting in.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there thinking, but it must have been long enough. Wanting to talk to his sister, make amends, he stood up wearily. Walking the familiar path up the steps, he stopped at the first door on the left. He knocked and waited. Nothing happened. He knocked again. 

"Carmine, please," he said, "I want to talk."

No answer came.

"Carmine, open the door," he said.

Again no answer.

Slightly annoyed, he gripped the door handle. The door was unlocked. Knowing something was wrong he pushed the door open to find an empty room. The black curtains were rustling from an open window and the picture of their parents was missing. Carmine never went on long assignments without it. Having it gone could only mean one thing.

"She'sgoing withthem," Canodor spoke to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Thanks to my two great reviewers. Glad you guys like it so far.

* * *

**22 May **

**Currents: fair**

**Day two **

_As noted above, we have made good time on the Nautilus. According to the quardinates our employer gave to Quartermain, we shall reach our destination in two more days. This gives us three days to stop further contamination of the timeline. We are not quite aware yet what is meant by contamination. Though, Quartermain claims we will know it when we see it. On a personal level, it has been very...unique to have Quartermain alive again. I'm still not sure how to respond. The breaking of the circle as it were..._

_Shipboard life is at typical level. Dr. Jekyll has requested the use of one of the larger store rooms in order to imprison Hyde. The doctor's inner struggle with the beast has increased of late. I havegranted the request so that the beast will show more complacency should we need him again.. Also, there have been a few complaints from the kitchens. Certain ingrediants and parts of meals have gone missing. Ashanti is looking into it._

A sudden knock on the door pulled Nemo from his log book.

"Enter," he said, placing the quill down.

The door opened to reveal Alan Quartermain, a book in his hand.

"My apologies, Captain," he said, "I see you are...uh, occupied."

"Not really, Mr. Quartermain," replied Nemo, "Just finished recording the daily log."

"Of course, of course," Quartermain replied, "I just thought it might intrest you to know of the find I made in your library."

"Really, and what would that be?" asked Nemo, his curiousity peaked.

Quartermain took hold of the book and placed it on the table.

"I found a strange article among your books. It seems our time traveling 'friend, as Miss Canodor put it, had an aquaintance in the scientific community."

"That doesn't suprise me," said Nemo, leaning over to look at the page, "He himself was most likely a scientist."

"To be sure," replied Quartermain, "I just thought doing a little research into the subject might do us some good."

"You've been talking to the good doctor, haven't you?" Nemo glanced up at him.

Quartermain nodded.

"If you look here," he pointed to a small, barely noticeable article, "A young man, by his traveling aquaintance, discovered a rare form of flower that has not yet found a similar species."

Nemo looked up at him sceptically.

"And you think this has something to do with the time travelers?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Quartermain replied, "While I was the..."

A knock on the door interrupted him. Both men turned to look at the partially opened door to see the thin form of Dr. Jekyll.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," he said, seeing the men were occupied, "I'll come back later."

"No, wait, Dr. Jekyll," said Nemo standing up, "The arrangements have been made. You can alert Ashanti at any time and he'll send some men down to the lowest storage room."

"Thank you," replied Jekyl, nodding politely, "Then I shall see you gentlemen later. Goodbye Nemo, Alan."

With another quick nodd, he was vanished out of sight. Quartermain looked over at Nemo, a look of curiousity on his face.

"Over the past few months, we've found that it is easier to periodically release Hyde in the storage rooms," Nemo replied as way of explanation, "He will cause less damage that way."

"Both to the vessel and Dr. Jekyll," Quartermain said understandingly.

"Exactly," replied Nemo, "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Oh, the flower. Well, while I was a guest of the Canodors..."

* * *

**_A hour later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The thundering had begun. After a few months of the routine, most League members could go about their usual activities with the pounding. Mina periodically extended her arm out, catching a falling tube, while still reading her book. Tom opened one eye, glaring perturbed at the floor before returning to his 'nap'. Skinner managed to keep his balance as the thief snuck down to the storage tank, curiousity getting the better of him.

"Good evening, sir," a young man said, taking up step beside him.

Skinner looked at him in suprise. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn he heard a bit of cockney in the young man's voice. The _very_ young man's voice. The boy looked hardly older then eighteen.

"Something wrong, sir?" the boy asked, a bemused smirk in his eyes despite the controled professional look of the rest of the face.

"No, you just...startled me," Skinner replied lamely.

"Sorry, sir," the boy said, "Won't happen again."

For a couple minutes, only their footsteps made any sound. Skinner couldn't help but feel he'd heard the boy's voice from somewhere, though.

"How old are you, boy?" he finally asked, thinking it may help him recognize when he'd seen him.

Before the youth answered, however, they had reached the lower storage area. The groans from a few of the men could be heard over Hyde's extremely irritable pacing.

"You're coming in here?" Skinner asked, pointing towards the room.

"Aren't you, sir?" the boy asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Then it shouldn't matter if I come or not," the boy replied annoyed.

"Alright, it's your funeral," Skinner replied.

He stepped into the hatch unsuprised to see a furious, pacing Hyde trying to pull off his chains.Equally unsuprising was the fact that the crewmen were standing against the walls, as far back as they could manage. He noted, with some amusement and slight worry, that the young crewmember he had talk to was moving close to the beast.

Hyde seemed to notice it too, because he took a massive swing at the boys head. A swing strong enough to knock a few men off their feet. The boy merely ducked, however, and continued his motion to the wall unscathed. Furious, Hyde took another swing at him. Again the boy merely ducked.

By this time, the others had noticed something was very different about this particular boy.

"Boy!" yelled Ashanti, suprised he couldn't remember the youth's name, "Get away from him! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

The boy smirked.

"He's not going to harm me," he said, "Why should I be afraid of him?"

He turned back to Hyde. The monster gave him a wicked grin that chilled the marrow of even Skinner's bones.

"You're a bold one," Hyde snarled, "A little to confident for my taste.It's hard to decide. Should I tell them who you really are.Perhaps I should beat some humility in you."

"You can try," the boy commented, not batting an eye, "Not that you can."

"Why you," Hyde threw another swing at the boy. Again, he ducked, but he forgot about the chains. In a split second, the metal made a painful connection with flesh. Skinner could hear the snap of what he thought could only be bone.

The boy let out a moan and crumpled to his knees, clutching his arm and side. The men stood in shock, a second needed for their brains to comprehend what to do. Skinner watched as Hyde approached the body. The boy, who was still awake, looked up at Hyde. The monster was suprised to see a look of angry defiance glaring back at him. He rose his hand to make the final strike. It came down hard, striking only floor. The boy, with a pained cry, had rolled to the side. He had barely missed being killed. Unforunately, he was now trapped in a corner with no way out.

Hyde moved towards him, preparing to finish him off, when he stopped. Grabbing the top of his head, as though in pain, he shot one last spiteful glare at the boy and began to transform. As the disfigured levels of the transformation began, the men started to move again. Skinner and Ashanti, ducking behind the chains, madetheir way over to the fallen boy. Skinner noted, with secret satisfaction, the look of horror as the boy watched the painful looking transformation. A minute later, the thin, half-way naked form of Dr. Jekyll collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. Instincts kicking in, he pulled off the chains and made his way to the boys side.

"Let me through," he demanded, croutching down next to Ashanti. He stared speechessly.

Instead of the boy, a young woman with short black hair and brown eyes, dressed like one of Nemo's men, sat there clutching her side.

"Hey, your the Canodor girl," exclaimed Skinner.

"How very clev-ahh," she clutched her side again. Jekyll noticed a long black band, like a belt, going across her rib cage.

"Let me see," he said, leaning in to check for injuries.

She pulled away from him.

"No," she said through gritted teeth, "You've done enough thanks."

Jekyll pulled back from the insult.He didn't really blame her for it. He himself was more then willing to take the blame of Hyde's actions. After all, Hyde was merely the evil within himself. He was already forced to relive Hyde's nightmarish acts every night. Yet, the comment stung just the same.

"Listen, girly," Skinner said, "I don't know what you're doing here exactly, but you are injured. You're going to let him look at you."

"Whose going to make me?" Carmine responded, "I can take care of it my-my-m..."

Her face went pale as a viscious wave of nausea struck. Immediately, everything blacked out as she collapsed into someone's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks again to all my reviewers.

* * *

Carmine's eyes flickered open to the sight of a brightly lit cabin. The white walls amplified the light so brightly, she immediately closed them and gave her eyes a moment to adjust. Opening them again, she looked around to get her see where she was. The last thing she remembered was that Skinner, Jekyll, Ashanti, and some of the other men had figured out who she was and then passing out. 

_That was real brilliant of you_, she thought to herself, sounding very much like her brother,_ You blew your cover to view a monster. Genius!_

Of course, at the time, she really wasn't thinking. Destined to bea Timekeeper since birth, even if destiny wasa relative thing in a world of time travel,she had access to historical record of any era. She remembered looking in her brother's library back home in New York City, and falling across the story of the League. Immediately the group had intrigued her. She could still remember the nightmares she had of Hyde being in the closet and the Invisible Man hiding behind every corner. As she grew older, though, those fears vanished with "maturity".

The sound of footsteps pulled her from her revelry. She looked around to see if any one was there, but saw nothing. Taking in another glance at her surroundings she assimilated the details. The cabin was empty, except for her bed.She could feel the cool metal hull against her arm.The view outside could only mean the vessel had surfaced. She looked down at her feet. A thin sheet was pulled up covering her halfway. One arm was in a splint and a dull ache came from the area of her ribs. She was positive they, too, were wrapped.

_Where's that stupid watch_, she thought to herself, seeing the important tool was not on her wrist.

Again, she heard footsteps, closer this time. A door opened. She tensed instinctively, though she doubted any harm would befall her.

"You're awake," a female voice stated with little suprise.

Carmine looked upwards, her eyes locking wth the resident vampiress' cold blue ones.

"Are you suprised?" she replied back.

"No," said Mina, not falling for the bait, "Dr. Jekyll is an astute physician."

"Really," Carmine replied, not really caring, she needed to find her watch. The pain in her side was increasing.

Again, her efforts were thwarted as the sound of more footsteps entered the room. Looking up, she came face to face with three seperate men. Two who seemed very annoyed, one watching her with a look of concern.

"Good morning, Captain, Quartermain, Jekyll," she said, her voice a civil neutral. It didn't help.

"Tell us how you managed to board my ship, Ms. Canodor," replied Nemo, a look of furious outrage on his face.

"Captain," Jekyll stopped him, "Her injuries were severe. I do not think it would be wise to press her harshly yet."

_What can I say? _Hyde spoke in the back of his mind, _When I do a job, I do it right._

_You harmed an innocent young woman,_ Jekyll thought back angrily.

_Hardly innocent, _Hyde smirked, _She did sneak aboard. I was doing a public service._

_For who? _replied Jekyll. Suddenly, he realized the girl was gazing up at him with a look of intrest. It almost qualified as a look of sad recognition.

Realizing at the same time that she was being watched, Carmine snapped back to attention and said, "Hardly, Dr. Jekyll, If someone would give me my watch, I'll be up for any questioning you have."

The others glanced at each other for a second. The girl had not been carrying a watch.

"It's the thing I wear on my wrist," the girl replied, a tad of mocking in her voice.

Mina shot her a questioning look, and picked up a black band.

"That's the one," Carmine held out her hand for it.

"Wait," said Nemo, cautiously, "We have seen or experienced," his gaze flashed at Carmine who gave him a look of innocence, "What she can do with this thing. I will not allow her to be able to take control of this ship using her tech..."

"For me to do that would be breaking the law," Carmine interrupted.

"What do you mean?" asked Jekyll.

"She means that under the laws of her time period she may not use technology on anyone from another time period except under desperate measures," replied Quartermain. Mina, Nemo, and Jekyll looked at him in suprise.

"Mr. Canodor explained their main principles to me," added Quartermain.

Carmine nodded a respectful acknowledgement.

"He is right," she said.

"Then why do you need your device?" Nemo demanded.

"Because I do not trust the speed of this time period's medicine and time is of the essence, " shot Carmine, irritation getting to her, "Now, will you give me the watch...please."

Mina glanced over at Nemo and Quartermain, but handed the girl her watch without approval. The girl grabbed it greedily and fastened it quickly on her wrist. Nemo tensed, preparing for everything and anything. However, the girl merely waved her hand over the metal surface and a look of contentment washed over her face.

"That's better," she muttered, and began to unwrap the splint.

"No," Jekyll exclaimed, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

"Relax, Doctor," replied Carmine, "It's healed, see."

She finished unwrapping her arm and twisted it around, seemingly without pain. Jekyll, Nemo, and Mina looked at her in disbelief. Quartermain didn't seem suprised, however.

"Now that I have your attention," the girl said, stretching slightly, "We have some business to attend to."

"Yes," replied Quartermain, "First being, how did you get on the ship and why are you here?"

"Precisely what I want to know," said Nemo, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl with cool strictness.

"Easy," Carmine remarked, "I snuck aboard, borrowed what food I could, and if all else failed, used a holographic image to hide my identity."

"You mean those images you showed us?" said Jekyll, "But I thought they were only light."

Carmine smiled.

"Light can be used to fool almost any sense, if you know how to use it correctly, " she replied.

"You still haven't answered why," Mina said.

" To be completely forward," Carmine replied, "I don't trust your abilities. My brother has set you up like pigs to a slaughter house and I for one won't let harm befall you if I can stop it."

"You're efforts are noble," said Quartermain, " But I hardly think putting the timeline in danger qualifies as helping us."

" One," remarked Carmine, holdingout her thumb"You have NO idea what you're talking about. You're not the timeline expert. Two," holding out her pointer finger, " The ends justify the means as long as I'm concerned and I have yet to break a cardinal law of time travel. And Three, It doesn't matter what you think because you're stuck with me."

She gave them a self-satisified smirk.

"And what makes you think that, Ms. Canodor," replied Nemo, annoyed.

"Because, Captain, you are two days in your journey, you have two days left to get to your destination, three days to stop our 'friend', and you don't strike me as the kind of person who would drop a child in the middle of the ocean."

Nemo glared at her and looked over at Quartermain. The look in the other man's face mirrored his own. The girl was right. They had no choice but to take her with them now.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thanks again to all my reviewers.

* * *

"So where is she?" Tom demanded, taking a seat at the table. Nemo had alerted everyone that the girl had woken up and of the unique problem she posed. 

"She has been confined to quarters," Nemo replied, looking at the young American, "For now."

"I wonder how long that'll last," remarked Skinner sarcastically, "Considering her clever infiltration."

"One would almost think she learned it from you," Mina replied coolly. Skinner had finally managed to sneak into her room at a rather embarrassing moment. Mina had yet to forgive him.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Skinner remarked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Bickering is not going to help," Quartermain said, walking into the room, "Ms. Canodor has supplied us with a very difficult problem. We need to find a solution for it before we arrive at our destination."

"I say we just drop her off on the closest island," Tom said, "She could stand being alone with herself a couple days."

"That will not work," replied Nemo, "Not only would it be difficult to get the Nautilus close enough to these islands to safetly transport someone off, but it will put us behind our deadline."

"A deadline her brother gave us!" argued Tom, his voice raising as every objection that had been growing in his mind came to light, "How do we even know that there is some sort of danger anyway?"

"Tom," Mina interrupted, "Calm down, yelling is not goi..."

"No, I won't calm down!" Tom yelled, "I want to know, exactly, what the hell is going on!"

He looked over at Quatermain. Their eyes locked for a moment. Quartermain sighed.

Standing up he said, "Sawyer, come with me. We'll be right back."

Without a look of explanation or anything, the great hunter led the young agent out of the room. Nemo, Mina, and Skinner all shared a look.

"Well, that was interesting," remarked Skinner, "Anyone know where Jekyll is?"

* * *

_An empty bedroom in the Nautilus_

"This is where Nemo assigned you quarters," said Jekyll as he opened the door, ushering Carmine in.

The girl shot him a look that clearly said, _Right-I'm-sure-he-chose-this-particular-room_, but walked in. The place was sparse. A small bed, a closet, a chair, and a porthole window. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was an Atlantean hotel. She heard Jekyll begin to close the door behind her.

"Why?" she said out loud.

She heard the door pause, followed by a startled, "Why what?"

She turned to look at him. On the outside, she couldn't see how a guy like that could have made the creature Hyde. Not that he wasn't intelligent enough, there was a broad fire of intelligence in his eyes, but the way he was. The way he held himself and everything, it didn't seem right to her that he should have such a curse, even if it was his own fault.

"There are a lot of why's, doctor," she said, "But I'll start with the simplist, why you?"

Again, a look of confusion, "Why me?"

"Why did you want to show me my," she looked at her surroundings, "uh, room?"

"Oh, Nemo asked me..."

"Don't lie, doctor," interrupted Carmine, "I heard you ask to be the one to "escourt me" as you so kindly put it. Answer me why?"

She watched as a look ofnervousness crossed Jekyll's face. His hand slipped from the door handle, moving towards his coat pocket, and stopped. Stiffly he pulled it behind his back and offered Carmine a small smile. Carmine, for her part, tilted her head to the left slightly and crossed her arms expectantly.

"Well," she said.

"Quite simply," Jekyll started, "I..."

"You wanted to know why I challenged your pet?" Carmine said before he finished.

Jekyll flinched.

_Why that little..._ Hyde started angry, _I'll ring her neck!_

_Edward, _Jekyll replied warningly.

_Did you hear what she called me!_

_I heard!_

"I wouldn't exactly call him a pet," Jekyll said, almost defensively, "He is a creature capable of thought, and feeling, and..."

"All animals are capable of that, doctor," Carmine replied, irritated, "But you are right, he is, in essence at least, human mostly."

A sad smile crossed Jekyll's face.

"He's probably become more human then I," he replied softly. He looked up at Carmine, and saw, to his suprise, a flash of anger coupled with an understanding compassion.

"Don't let him allow you to think that," Carmine replied, the anger edging dangerously in her voice, "Never let him allow you to think that."

Jekyll looked at her oddly. The girl's demeanor had entirely changed. She seemed to be thrown into an entirely defensive nature, as though she herself were being attacked. He could feel something brewing in Edward's mind, and quickly shook it off.

"You're to young to understand," Jekyll said.

Carmine snorted.

"I'm too young," she said, the smart-ass nature returning, "Hardly. In any case, you can tell that beast inside you, or he can hear for himself, that I only wanted to see him for what he was. And to be quite honest, I wasn't impressed at all."

Jekyll felt a wave of Hyde's anger. He himself was suprised at the girl's statement, a state that he and the others seemed to find themselves in quite often.

"How can you say that?" he said, "He injured you."

"One," Carmine replied, "The stupid chains are what got me and my lack of attention not your friend, and two, I can heal myself, remember."

"Only with your device, though."

Carmine shrugged, "Gotta go with what works."

"I suppose you would," said Jekyll, "Nevertheless, I'm afraid your tricks will no longer work. Now, I'm afraid I need to go."

"Okay," Carmine said, remaining still, "See ya."

Jekyll gave her an odd look.

"Goodbye, then," he said, closing the door. The last thing he saw was her give a slight wave.

_If I didn't know any better_, Hyde started maliciously,_ I would think that little git likes you._

_Shut up, Edward,_ Jekyll thought back. He sincerely hoped the others had come up with a plan of what to do with her.

* * *

Okay, I'm headed on vacation so it will take a while to update this again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. : I deeply and truly apologize for not updating. This chapter just would not come to me. Er, so yeah...(runs and hides in the deep recess of the Nautilus)

* * *

The steps of the two men echoed down the nearly abandoned cooridor. Quartermain stared straight ahead, a look of steel cold determination on his face. Tom, in contrast, looked like a kid who had gotten his hand caught in a cookie jar but was still denying the evidence. Finally, Quartermain opened one of the doors, looking into the room. It was empty. Without a word he lightly pushed Tom into the room. 

"Alright, Sawyer," he said, closing the door and turning back to Tom, "What is this all about?"

"You tell me," replied Tom, crossing his arms in a stance of defiance, "You're the one who brought me here to talk."

Quartermain frowned but didn't fall to the bait. He had had enough experience with his own son's teenage years to know better. For the moment silence filled the room as the two stood glaring at each other. The silence seemed to be too much for Tom. Turning from Quartermain's gaze, he walked over to the small table and fingered the globe on it. Quartermain remained still, watching patiently.

"I'm just not sure I trust Canodor," Tom finally said, placing his hand on the globe to stop his spinning.

"Yes, that is obvious," replied Quartermain, sounding unsuprised, "But you haven't yet given me a reason why."

Tom whirled to face him. His face seemed torn between anger and something Quartermain could not quite identify.

"Why should we trust him?" Tom replied, barely stopping himself from yelling, "Why should we trust anyone who asks for our help? Look what happened last time. You..." his voice caught.

_There it is, _thought Quartermain, his suspicions proven. For the past two days he had noticed Tom's reluctance to talk to him. There was a certain amount of fear eminating from the young man and it had worried Quartermain as much as the guilt Tom seemed to feel. He knew he had to talk to the boy, make him understand that he had done nothing wrong. Quartermain knew his actions in killing M to save the world were completely justified and he himself held no anger towards Tom for doing what he had told him. In fact, it was more of a relief to Quartermain, who was eager to reunite with his own son. The only regret he remembered as he had died was that it felt as though he were leaving another behind.

"You know," Tom said, trying to make up for the falter, "You know I'd follow you anywhere."

"I do," replied Quartermain.

"But I don't trust Canodor," Tom continued, "I can't help but think we're being led into a trap. I mean, why else would his sister be here?"

Quartermain's lips quirked up slightly.

"You don't need to worry about a trap with Carmine," he replied.

Tom shot him a confused look.

Quartermain sighed.

"Sit down, Tom," he said, indicating to one of the chairs.

A look of suprise crossed Tom's face at Quartermain addressing him by his first name. Silently, he took a seat. Quartermain crossed the room, sitting in the chair opposite him. A small memory touched Tom's mind. It was one from one of his many adventures as a kid. One of the nights when he and Huck had snuck out into the woods and set up 'camp'. Huck had pulled out an old pocket knife. When Tom had asked how he got it, he had been treated to a tale so outrageous it had to be true. Now, years later, that same feeling came back to him. A feeling that he should be as quiet as a church mouse and not disrespect the sanctity of the story about to be imparted.

"I'm going to tell you how I met Canodor," Quartermain started, "But this must begin after you shot M."

Immediately Tom paled. He opened his mouth in protest, but Quartermain simply raised a hand to silence him.

"Listen to me, Sawyer," he said calmly, "I told you before that you were growing to be a leader of men. That entails a certain responsibility. Part of that responsibility is accepting things as they were and hearing what another has to say, even if you don't like it."

He looked Tom squarely in the eye, not allowing the young man to look away from his gaze.

"Does that mean I have to listen to Skinner's ramblings?" Tom replied jokingly.

"Sawyer," Quartermain's voice held warning.

"Alright, alright," Tom said. Quartermain noted he still looked pale, but a steely determination showed in his eyes.

"The first thing I remember," Quartermain started, his voice eerily calm, "Was waking up lying in a familiar field of dust and insects."

Tom nodded, trying to damper the memories of Quartermain's funeral. The funeral he still felt was his fault.

"At first, I recalled our battle with M. Mrs. Harker going after Gray. You firing at M."

With unwavering tone he told Tom how he recalled his own death, his confusion at being alive, and how he had wondered to the ruins of the government building. He didn't betray the feelings of anger and betrayal he had felt when he realized he was alive and his son was still dead. How he had thought Africa's promise was now his curse.

"I wandered through the burnt ashes and timbers for God knows how long," Quartermain said, "I knew I was being followed."

Tom nodded, remembering how astute Quartermain's skills were. The skills he had only begun teaching him when they had met.

"I rounded behind one of of the standing timbers until I heard them past. I could easily hear two distinct steps. One was brisk, impatient. The other was slower and more cautious The first drove past the timber, she didn't even bother investigating. I took that to my advantage."

He described to Tom how he had grabbed Carmine, demanding her to tell him why she was following him. The girl only gave him an insolent smirk and called her brother. Canodor found himself in a rather interesting scene. Quartermain had his sister by the hand and was looking at him suspiciously and angrily. It had taken him removing his jacket and placing his watch on the ground to showgood faith. At the time, Quartermain didn't understand why he had put the watch down.

"That still doesn't prove he can be trusted," interrupted Tom.

"Patience, boy," replied Quartermain, though he didn't sound angry, "Patience."

Tom's face contorted into a look of almost childish impatience, but he kept listening.

"The Canodors explained their presence to me," Quartermain continued, "At first, I had the same doubts you did, until Carmine said something I would never forget."

Tom's ears perked at that. Quartermain's tone had quivered ever so slightly. Tom worried what the girl could have said. What could be so profound it would sway Quartermain?

"She said, 'Your son was a good person, as is the other one.'"

Quartermain looked at Tom. The younger man's face was set in a look of thoughtful determination. He wondered if Tom truly understood the implications of what the girl's comment meant.

"How did that convince you?" Tom said finally.

Quartermain sighed. The boy still had much to learn.

"It something you wouldn't understand," replied Quartermain, unsure how to put to words the emotions the girl had triggered, "Let's just say, it would have been very foolish to say such a thing if one inteaded to lead me into harm."

"That's all well and good," said Tom, the story telling atmosphere lifting like a breath of fresh air, "But that still doesn't tell me why I should trust her."

Quartermain patted his knee in a reassuring gesture.

"For now, just trust me, boy," he said standing up, "There'll come a time when you'll learn to trust her."

"Not soon enough for my taste," grumbled Tom.

Quartermain chuckled.

"So, are we going to join the others?" asked Tom, stepping towards the door.

" Not unless you have more arguements over the Canodors and this bloody mission," replied Quartermain.

"I'm sure I could figure out some," Tom shot back.

"I'm sure you could, boy," a look of something resembling pride crossed Quartermain's face, "I'm sure you could."

Quartermain began to head down towards the conference room. He could hear Tomexiting behind him, and the breathing of someone else. Pausing, he knew they were being followed. The steps were very familiar. Realizing who it was, he smiled slightly and continued as though he had sensed nothing. The two would have to reconcile their differences somehow.

Tom closed the door, more out of habit then anything else, and jumped back in suprise. The Canodor girl, Carmine was standing behind it. She seemed equally suprised to see him as well.

"What are you doing here?" Tom demanded, thinking the worst.

"Oh, just out for a stroll," replied the girl, her lips quirking in a devilish smirk, "Is that not allowed?"

"Nemo said you were confined to quarters."

"Well, I've never been very good with rules," she replied lightly, "And I won't tell if you don't."

"Just tell me one thing," Tom said, moving closer to her, making him seem larger and more menacing, "Is this all some kind of trap? Are you out to destroy us?"

The smirk faded from Carmine's face. It was replaced by a dark seriousness that sent chills down Tom's spine.

"Why would I need to trick you, Sawyer?" she said, her voice low and deadly calm, "If I wanted to destroy you and your friends I wouldn't need to resort to trickery. I could do it with just a snap of my fingers."

The cold brown eyes bore into hazel ones. Tom knew on some instinctive level she was not lying about this.

"I still don't trust you," he said, "And you better get back to your room or Nemo will be very mad."

Carmine snickered.

"Believe me, there's nothing he can do to me that I probably haven't deserved at one point or another," she said, "But just to humor you."

She turned and began walking down the hall. Tom watched as she disappeared behind a corner. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was the moment Quartermain had talked about. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed the way Quartermain had.

* * *

Few, done at last. So Carmine's had some minor interaction with at least two of the league. Next up...well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you my freaky darlings (sorry, couldn't resist). Hope you liked this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. And to make up for my slow updating in the last chapter, here's a bonus chapter.

* * *

Carmine stared mutely at a page of the large book in her hand. It wasn't a required skill for timekeepers to be able to read harcopy (technology moving toward audible and visual recording) but it was not discouraged either. Anyway one looked at it, Carmine found the action distracting entertainment when she was bored. And at the moment, she was very bored. 

The League had agreed that she would have to stay on board, the only logical conclussion to be reached. Suprisingly, even to Carmine, they also decided that she would be allowed to walk around the ship, under the condition that a league member was present with her. Unfortunately, none of them were keen on taking responsibility of her (two said members she could understand why). Therefore, she remained in the room, except for meals.

Carmine sighed, slamming the book closed. A sincere wish to throw the dull thing at the window came over her, but she resisted. Instead, she impatiently dropped it onto the cot, its pages bent at odd angles of misuse, and stood up, pacing.

The things she hated about this century came all to clearly to her mind. One, it was a pivatol time, which made it a heavily targeted time. This meant she had to visit it often. Two, the logic of this world was vastly different then that of her own. It took an enormous amount of will power on her part to keep her temper with the people in check, and complete control almost never happened. Hence, her waspish demeanor at times, though it did provide her the alure needed to get her work done. Finally, and highest on the list in her mind, the transportation was so god damn slow!

Exhaling loudly, Carmine shot a disdainful look at her bed.

"A little testy, aren't we, darling?" a male voice spoke suddenly from nowhere.

Carmine barely stopped from jerking in suprise. Barely.

"Wouldn't you be?" she replied to the open, her voice filled with a controlled sarcasm.

"Probably," Skinner nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him, and added with a grin, "So, did I scare you?"

Carmine leveled her eyes in the direction she heard the voice coming from and replied cooly, "Hardly. If you're going to sneak into a person's room without their permission, it would be best not to come too close to them physically. You're arm brushed against mine as we came in."

"Oh," came the suprised boice, "I'll have to remember that next time."

Carmine rolled her eyes at the teasing tone he ended with.

"And while we're on the subject," she said, turning towards the closet and pulling out a long, black coat, "Put this on," she tossed it in Skinner's direction with impressive aim, "I don't need a man old enough to be my father walking around my room in his birthday suit."

"Oh, I'm hurt," replied Skinner, pulling on the jacket (which was a little small for him, "There's no appreciation of talent."

"And no real show of taste, " Carmine shot back, "Honestly, Mr. Skinner, all you did was walk into a room. A child could have done that and probably with more grace."

"A little defensive, are we?"

"No, just very, very tired."

"How can you possibly be tired?" exclaimed Skinner. The a part of the cot lowering under his weight as he sat, "You can sleep all day."

He picked up the book. Carmine repressed a slight shiver at the sight. When she had been little, her brother had cruelly taken her to a "haunted house". The memories made were not of an enjoyable kind.

"Well, excuse me if I require a little more then sleep, " Carmine replied angrily, "And would you please put my book down!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your corset in a knot," Skinner replied, the book floating back to it's original place.

Carmine shuddered in disgust at the mention of a corset. She had sworn on the head of their mother, her brother would never get her to wear such a vile, cruel thing ever again.

"Mr. Skinner, I seriously doubt you would spend thirty minutes standing naked watchimg me read a book. So if you don't mind, state your business and get out."

"What? You haven't even graciously said hello! I've gotten nothin' but a rude...Alright, alright," he said, seeing her raise a finger warningly, "The truth is, I wondered if you'd like to take a walk...with me."

Carmine shot him a questioning look.

"A walk?" she replied doubtfully.

"Yes, that's when two people move around on their own two legs," smarted off Skinner.

"I know what a walk is," Carmine replied saracastically, "I would like to know why."

"I didn't know I needed a reason."

Carmine shot him another warning look. The theif just grinned, walked over, and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Think of it this way, darling," he said, sounding amused, "You're not geting out of here otherwise."

Carmine glanced over at the coat arm covering her shoulder. Giving Skinner a disdainful look worthy of Mina, she pulled the hand away from her and walked to her closet. Skinner watched her pull out a long, green, flanel coat which she pulled over her blouse and black pants.

"Fine," she said, "If you wish to 'walk', we shall walk. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Never, ever, under any circumstances put your arm around me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Ashanti frowned as the door to the young woman's room opened and the tall brunette stepped out, a delighted smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, stepping between her and the rest of the hallway, "But you are not allowed..."

"It's alright, she's with me," came a sudden voice as a floating coat appeared.

"Mr. Skinner," Ashanti's frown deepened despite his politetone. The girl was one thing. Skinner was something else. The two of them together? The first mate shuddered at the thought.

"In the flesh, so to speak," Skinner remarked, "The little'un here and I were going to take a bit of a stroll. If that's alright with you?"

Ashanti snorted, knowing it wouldn't matter if he thought it was appropriate or not. Besides, he enjoyed the dangerous glare Carmine sent in Skinner's direction at the term "little'un".

"Anything you deem appropriate is fine by me," said Ashanti, forgetting for a moment it was Skinner he was talking to.

The thief let out a laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell Nemo you said that," he remarked, "Now if you don't mind, darling."

The arm of the coat moved towards Carmine's shoulders. Instantly, and with an almost feline grace, the girl grabbed Skinner's hand and twisted it.

"I told you never to do that," she said, releasing him.

"Whoops, sorry, my mistake," Skinner's reply was sarcastic, despite the fact he was rubbing his wrist. The willow like appearance of the girl's hands had fooled him into thinking they were weak. In fact, it felt like being held by an iron bar, "Shall we."

"After you," the girl replied, "I've no experience walking around this ship."

Skinner almost laughed out loud. With her hiding, she probably knew the ship better then anyone but Nemo and members of his crew.

"You're a class act, you know that," he said, heading left towards the corner.

Carmine shrugged. The white hallway turned to reveal another long cooridor, barren but for a few oak doors. For a few minutes the two walked in companiable silence. Neither offering much in way of conversation. Suddenly, however, Carmine stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Skinner said, turning around in suprise. The suprise increased as he noticed the cool look Carmine was shooting to him.

"What is it you want, Mr. Skinner?" Carmine said, the tone just as cool as her expression.

"Want?" replied Skinner innocently, "What do you mean by that?"

Carmine laughed her signature laugh. The ice cold chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Please, Mr. Skinner," she said, "Stop taking me for a silly teenager. I know more about you and the others then you think. I've seen things you've yet to face. I've read into your deepest thoughts. Do not take me for a fool, Mr. Skinner."

Skinner shuddered. He was positive he would rather have the Carmine be some sinister looking mastermind then the cool collected girl staring at him.At least then she would seem more in place.As she spoke, he almost felt as though she could see him. A terrifying concept now that he thought about it.

"Look, darling," said Skinner, trying to mask his fear and realizing his plan was slowly failing, "You've obviously come a long way."

Carmine's eyebrows raised in an almost comical scepticism.

"And you obviously need our help."

"Get to the point, Mr. Skinner," again with the icy tone.

"I am," insisted Skinner, "Look, you need something and I need something."

"And that would be?" demanded Carmine, irritation slipping through the cool exterior. She crossed her arms impatiently, staring at the floating jacket.

"What if I told you I can convince the league to go full hearted into this mission?" replied Skinner.

"They already are," replied Carmine.

"No, they're doing it for Alan...Quartermain," responded Skinner, "You know as well, as I do Sawyer would rather string you up and leave you abandoned on one of the islands here."

"He what!" exclaimed Carmine.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have said that," said Skinner, realizing his mistake.

Carmine grinned.

"The guy's got guts," she said, "I can't fault him for that."

"Doesn't matter," continued Skinner, trying to push her back to his point, "What if I told you I could convince the yank to your side?"

"I would ask, what's the price?" replied Carmine.

"Very simple, love," said Skinner, "I convince them, you show me how to build one of those hollo-things you have."

"Hologram projector," offered Carmine.

"Yeah, that's it."

For a moment, the world paused as Carmine looked at him.

"Why?" she said simply.

Skinner paused. The reason was simple enough. He wanted to be seen again. He didn't want to have todeal with the stairs as people saw clothes floating without a face or body seeming to hold it up. He hated having to wear the paint andremaining icy to the sad stares fromhis fellow league members at the scaring that showed up. He wanted to feel normal again. And seeing all that had happened to him so far due to this bloody invisibilty, he thought he deserved the chance. No matter how it came to be. But how to tell this girl that.

"Because," he said finally, "Because I want to be normal again."

Again, a pause as Carmine seemed to consider her reply. Skinner could see the wheels working in the girl's brown eyes. But which wheels were working for what reason was a complete mystery to him. Despite his ability to see her thinking, the brown walls held themselves impenetrable to the view of an outsider.

For her part, Carmine looked sadly at the invisible man. This was the part she hated most in her job. Deep down, in the fires of her soul, she would be willing to do anything to relieve the sufferings of another human being if she could. And while invisibility didn't necessarily provide a physically painful experience, Carmine knew the answer that had been drilled into her would hurt the gentlemen thief.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself, realizing how out of character she sounded. Usually she was knew what had to be done and would be willing to do it. The no nonsense way she acted certainly earned her a lot of enemies and hardly any friends, but it got the job done. Carmine was a good reader of people's emotions and such, but she really didn't harness such ability in putting her comments gently. As far as she knew, she had never really cared if she had hurt or angered someone by her words. But something about this situation was different. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Mr. Skinner," she said, after her pause, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry as in, you don't want to make this deal, or sorry as in, you can't make this deal," said Skinner. Carmine noted the anger building up in his voice.

"Sorry as in both, I'm afraid," said Carmine, stiffening, "I can't just give you future technology just for my own gain. It's against the laws of my century."

"We aren't in your century."

"Doesn't matter. Laws are laws. And I am compelled to follow them."

"You don't strike me as someone who follows the rules," replied Skinner, his tone growing harsher and harsher, " Coming to 'help' us when your brother said not to, sneaking aboard the Nautilus, picking a fight with Hyde. Should I go on?"

"No, your list is quite satisfactory," shot back Carmine, "And for your information, Mr. Skinner, it doesn't matter if it's against the rules or not. I don't believe in giving technology to underhanded people like yourself. Especially when they are more likely to get themselves blown up with such technology!"

Before Skinner could utter an angry reply, Carmine turned, intent on storming back to her room, and collided into a warm body.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wha...!" she exclaimed, caught by suprise and off balance. Tripping over her own to feet, she felt herself fall into the warm body, only to be caught by two suprisingly strong arms.

"Don't worry, I've got you," came the comment in a familiar American accent.

Carmine glanced up into a pair of amused hazel eyes, covered by curly blond hair.

"Oh, great," Carmine replied, "It's you."

The hazel eyes glinted cooly as Tom replied, "You know, you're not very grateful to someone who just prevented an embarrassing moment for you."

"I'm entirely grateful," Carmine shot back, "Now, if you'd let me go."

An evil smirk crossed Tom's face.

"If you insist," he said, letting go. Immediately, embarrassingly, and slightly painfully, Carmine fell to the ground.

"Ow," she said, standing up and glaring at Tom, "That's not what I meant!"

"You just said to let you go," replied Tom, the wicked smirk not fading, "You didn't specify where. And what are you doing out of your room anyway?"

"I was talking with," Carmine turned to look at an empty hallway, "Mr. Skinner. Why that!"

She turned back to Tom.

"You have to believe me," she said, "He was right here. Honest."

Tom looked at her for a moment. He hadn't talked to the girl for a day and a half since the others and himself had decided to lock her in her room. In that time, he had considered everything Quartermain told him, but he still didn't trust her.Well, maybe trust was the wrong word. So far, everything her brother had told them had been correct. Maybe it was just his gut instinct that was wrong. It had been wrong before. No, he "trusted" her well enough, he just didn't like her. But, there was no lie or sarcasm in her tone. Besides, he knew how Skinner liked to work.

"Fine," Tom said, "So he was here, and he ditched you. That doesn't mean I'm going to take responsibilty for you."

"No one asked you to," replied Carmine.

"Good, then why don't you go back..."

"Dr. Jekyll," Carmine interject suddenly.

"What?" Tom exclaimed.

Carmine rolled her eyes and pointed to his left.

"Dr. Jekyll is right behind you," she muttered.

Tom turned to look where she was pointing and in fact found a rather suprised Jekyll looking at them.

"Jekyll!" Tom exclaimed, "I didn't hear you com-"

"I'm sorry, was I interupting something?" Jekyll interjected, "I'll just go the other..."

"It's alright, Doctor," Carmine called, "Considering everyone seems to be interupting everyone else, you can just join the party."

Jekyll shot her a confused look at the expression but stopped where he was.

"Besides," said Tom, taking the initiative, and sending a glare in the girl's direction, "I was just going to take Carmine back to her room."

"Oh," replied Jekyll, "Then I'll get out of your way."

"Unless you'd like to take me?" Carmine said suddenly.

Both men looked at her.

"Me?" Jekyll exclaimed, startled by the statement.

"Why not?" replied Carmine, "I mean, I'm sure Agent Sawyer would love to get me out of his hair and since you said you were going in that direction anyway," the words spilled out in rapid fire, so quick both Jekyll and Tom almost didn't understand them.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea,"began Jekyll, "Tom would probably get you back to your quarters..."

"What are you afraid of?" Carmine exclaimed exasperantly.

"He's not afraid of anything," Tom jumped in, defending Jekyll, "If he doesn't want to..."

"Tom, it's alright," Jekyll said, raising a hand to stop the annoyed American, "I'll take her."

Tom glanced over at him.

"Jekyll, you don't," he started.

Jekyll shook his head.

"It's alright," he said, smiling as though to reassure Tom, "I'm sure if Ms. Canodor and you are together much longer Nemo will have you both locked in your rooms."

Tom frowned but relented.

"Fine by me," he said, "She's your problem now."

With that, the blond American walked of, glaring at Carmine as he passed.

"See you later," Carmine called.

Shaking her head she looked back at Jekyll with a grin.

"Where to now, doc?" she asked, mischieviously.

Jekyll barely held back a sigh. He had a bad feeling this was soon going to become very interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: Okay, I know this chapter is really short but I thought you guys might like the briefest look at the villian, and the challenges to come.

* * *

**An uncharted island**

The figure sat in his chair staring ponderously at the roaring fire. The golden flames flickered and roared, casting a medieval glow on the ancient oak floor and surrounding blue walls. The naturally warm Caribbean air seemed to freeze in its tracks as it entered the seemingly ordinary mansion's hall. As though by magic, it became as cold and as bleak as an Artic December.

_click_

The figure opened a gold encrusted watch. The cracked glass covering stared blankly at him. The hands stood frozen, unwilling or uncapable of moving. Frozen exactly where they would stop one hundred from now.

The figure reached out tenderly. Gently, he carressed the glass surface. Then, with a flick of the wrist, he threw it away.

_crachsssh_

The sound of shattering glass echoed with the thump made as the watch fell to the ground. The now broken face stared blankly to the heavens, recieving no answer.

"I see you're in a fine mood," said a male voice.

The seated figure didn't move.

"I told you never to disturb me," he replied, his voice controlled and emotionless.

"Well, you know I'm never one for taking orders," the male in the doorway replied.

The figure frowned.

"Do not forget your place, sir," he hissed, "Ihad the archaic magic rewought. I can just as easily have it undone."

The man in the doorway stiffened in anger. If it weren't for the fact his "master's" threat could be carried out, he would have run him through already. Furious, he gazed down at the band on his right arm. The only thing standing between him and the horrible shredding of death.

"I-I am sorry," he mumbled, turning his head to the side, ashamed at the sheer cowardice.

The figure let out a cool chuckle.

"You have news then?" he asked, his tone now curious. It seemed as if the incident of rebellion had never existed.

"They are close," replied the man in the doorway, "Only a few more days."

A sneer crossed the figure's face.

"And the Canodors?"

"Safely in England, just as you predicted."

"Then, my dear Dorian, prepare the androids. We need to make our guests feel at home."


	13. Chapter 13

A.N.: Sorry for the lack of updating. I've started a whole bunch of other stories and finally managed to have some time to update this one. Please don't kill me (hides behind Hyde)

* * *

**Bridge of the Nautilus**

"I'm telling you, sir," Ashanti exclaimed, his voice edging closer and closer to exagerant insubordination, "There is nothing out there."

As though to amplify his point he waved his arm, palm up, across the blank ocean as it rose and receded before the window of the Nautilus bridge.

Nemo frowned, thoug Ashanti could not tell from what.

"Sir, it is entirely possible we were lied to," Ashanti continued, in a more reserved voice.

Nemo's frown only deepened.

"We have arrived upon a mystery," he said finally, "And I intend to have it solved."

With that he turned and walked off the bridge.

* * *

Mina entered the ship's library with regal quiet that seemed to speak with the ages of the text therein. Gliding gracefully along the racks, she found herself thanking the powers that be for giving Nemo the foresight to include all manner of material he could. Finally coming to a stop in front of the scientific non-fiction, she peered at the titles for physics and other topics. She found herself gazing over the covers, seeing if any gave information on time-travel or temporal physics. 

"I'd suggest looking in science fiction, Mrs. Harker," a voice said behind her.

Mina pulled up in suprise, turning to look at Quartermain. She hadn't heard the hunter's approach. A thought that somehow disturbed her.

"I'm interested in facts not fantasies, Mr. Q," she replied curtly.

"Yes, but in our day in age such facts are merely fantasies," said Quartermain, pulling out one of the books.

Mina frowned, but conceded. He was right after all. If she hadn't seen Carmine's technology for herself, she would have thought it was impossible. Sighing, she looked back at the bookshelf.

"Is something troubling you, Mrs. Harker?" Quartermain asked. He could tell there was something she wished to ask, but didn't know exactly how to say it. He wasn't even sure if she would say anything, but it was worth the try.

Mina considered the question a moment, before turning to look at Quartermain. Her blue eyes were focused and calm, but Alan could see something akin to suffering in them.

"Yes," Mina replied, "I have been wanting to ask you something for sometime."

"And what would that be?" Quartermain asked, crossing his arms.

"When you were," Mina paused, unsure how to phrase her next statement, "Forgive me, but when you were indisposed, what was it like?"

It was Quartermain's turn to frown.

"Why do you need to know that, Mrs. Harker?" he demanded, his tone neutral, "Are you planning to go that way yourself?"

Mina let out a dry, humorless chuckle.

"We all die in our own time, Alan," she replied, "Some before others."

"Ah," Quartermain said, understanding, "You want to know what it was like for your husband."

Mina nodded, supressing the memory of Jonathan's arms wrapped warmly around her.

Quartermain sighed.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Mrs. Harker," he replied, "Because I do not remember it myself."

For a moment, Mina's eyes fell to a place far away. Then, as though breaking a spell, she pulled her jacket tighter and smiled.

"It is alright," she replied, "If man was to know or remember the nature of life after death, he may try to attain it faster."

Quartermain nodded, considering her point. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly, a loud alarm sounded. Caught off guard, both of them covered their ears from the shrill sound.

"What is that?" Mina yelled over the noise.

"I believe we've found our destination," Quartermain replied, and Mina noted amusement in his eyes. An amusement she did not share.

"Come," said Quartermain, "I think we are needed on the bridge."


	14. Chapter 14

_Carmine's Quarters_

Jekyll stood nervously in the small room, looking around for something to attract his attention. Carmine had begged him to stay and keep her some company, if only for a little while. He knew he shouldn't have, and he kept telling himself over and over again that it was a bad idea. But, despite her young years, Carmine already had an eloquent mastery of a woman's wile. In fact, she seemed to be able to mix her maturity and control the remaining child in her to achieve an innocence it was near impossible to say no to. Of course, when he told her that, she merely laughed and said he was some soft object.

Suddenly, a strain of colorful wordsburst loudlyfrom the closet causing him to jump. Walking over, he peaked his head in and saw Carmine angrily clutching ahanger in one hand and the coat in the other.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked cautiously.

"Not unless you can loan me a pistol so I can shoot whoever came up with the idea for hangers," Carmine replied, trying again to hang up her coat, "God, how I hate these things!"

A small smile found it's way on Jekyll's lips, but he suppressed it quickly.

"Here," he said, "I'll do it."

Taking the items from Carmine, he easily pulled the coat over the hanger and placed it on the rack.

"There you are," he said, looking over at Carmine.

"Thanks," she muttered, heading out.

He stepped out of the way so she could make it to her bed. Plopping down, she looked over at him expectantly.

"You know you can sit down, don't you?" she said, an amused tone in her voice.

"If you insist," replied Jekyll, walking over to the chair, "I don't wish to im-"

"Why does it always have to be if I insist?" interrupted Carmine, "Honestly, doctor, you don't have to be so polite around me."

Jekyll paused. He was sure the girl meant well, but the carelessness of the statement seemed lost on her. His manners, and really his entire polite aire were the only thing that he felt visibly seperated him from Edward. Without them, he wasn't sure what to do.

"A-are those your parents?" he asked, pointing to the picture he had seen before.

The picture, held within a metallic looking frame, showed a small family. Carmine and her brother were clearly the two children and had definitely taken after their parents. The man was dark haired and had deep green eyes. The woman was blond but carried Carmine's brown eyes. Both people seemed tall, even in the photograph.

"Yeah," Carmine replied, and Jekyll noted the wistfullness of her statement, "They're dead."

"Oh!" exclaimed Jekyll, "I'm very sorry, I thought..."

Carmine waved him off.

"I mean, they're dead as of this century," she said, and added seeing his befuddled expression, "They were 'time agents' as well. Unfortunately they're cover ended upbeing so installed that they couldn't leave the century they were in. That's why I live with my brother."

"Oh, oh, I see," replied Jekyll, still sounding confused.

Carmine smirked.

"No, you don't," she replied teasingly, "But it's okay. They're almost equal to dead in the way of time travelers," her voice suddenly grew lower and sadder, "Technically we're not allowed to see them, Jake and I. It would corrupt the timeline."

_Not that you have a problem with that,_ said Hyde suddenly.

_Be quite, Edward,_ replied Jekyll.

"I am truly sorry about your lose," he said allowed.

Carmine let out a shaky breathe and smiled.

"No bi-I mean, it's alright," she said.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

* * *

_Bridge of the Nautilus_

It took only about a minute for the others to make it to the bridge and by then Nemo had everything under control. Just as he had left,he had felt an almost imperceptable jarring. Instinctively, he had turned back and arrived in time to see the developing landscape of a large green island.Slightly paniced by the suprising sight, the Bo'sun had tripped the alarm. Now everyone stood, staring in awe at the island as the Nautilus lay waiting.

"I still don't see how we couldn't see it before!" remarked Ashanti again.

"Probably because it was cloaked," replied Carmine, smirking.

Nemo and Ashanti looked over at her.

"It's a technology of my time," Carmine replied, sounding as though she were talking to a young child, "It's a forcefield. A wave of energy that acts like solid matter. In some cases, it can even block or refract light, creating invisibility."

"But if it acts like solid matter, how did we get through it?" said Tom, taking part in the conversation.

Carmine shot him a demeaning look.

"Because," she replied, "Our prey is now our host."


	15. Chapter 15

_Uncharted Island_

In complete eagerness, Carmine nearly bounced out of the Nautoloid she, Dr. Jekyll, and Nemo had ridden on. The eagerness was crushed, however, at the sight of an area of simple palm trees and grass, barren of any human life.

"And I half expected an ambush!" she complained, a little to loudly.

"Why in the world would you want that?" asked Jekyll, perplexed.

"Because I'm bored," came back the sharp reply.

"The others have landed a few yards away," said Nemo, appearing out of the vessel.

When the two transports had left the Nautilus, they had unexpectantly run into a harsh current. The current, though difficult to navigate but not impossible, had managed to seperate the vessels and their occupants.

"Okay, just give me a sec," said Carmine, pressing against her watch. She noticed Nemo stiffen, and his hand go to his sword.

"Relax," she said, "I'm just going to run a quick scan."

Turning her wrist so that the watch face looked out at the tree line, she moved her arm back and forth for a few second. Then, looking back at the face, she frowned and gazed off, as though to penetrate the depths.

"We best get moving," she said, her voice serious now, "We won't be alone much longer."

Before the two gentlemen could say anything, she turned in the direction Nemo had pointed and marched on. Glancing at each other and then back at the trees, Nemo and Jekyll hurried to catch up to her.

"What exactly did you mean?" demanded Nemo.

"I meant what I said," replied Carmine, and Jekyll noted her hands had tightened into fists.

"But what does it mean?" asked Jekyll, urgent but also encouraging.

"It means we're not alone on this island, and we may very soon become unwilling guests," replied Carmine, "Oh, and Dr. Jekyll, I hope you brought more then one bottle of your formula."

Jekyll stopped, astonished. He hadn't thought Carmine had seen him place the vial into his pocket. However, he really shouldn't be suprised. Carmine showed a nack for knowing things she really shouldn't about him and the others.

Suddenly, the second Nautiloid came into view.

"No!" exclaimed Carmine, "No, they weren't...!"

Before Nemo or Jekyll could stop her, she was off on a run towards the vessel, which sat far past the waves and overturned. Racing after her, the two men stopped as they came on her, crouched down, staring at a set of footprints and muttering nonsense.

"Androids," she said, looking up with a bit of fear that Nemo alone noticed, "That bastard used androids!"

"What are androids?" asked Nemo, confused. He could see by the tracks that a few individuals had been dragged off by others, and judging by the state of the Nautiloid, it wasn't hard to figure out who had been dragged away.

"Robots," replied Carmine, whirling arond to face him, "Mechanical men."

"But they don't ex-!" Jekyll stopped, realizing the ridiculousness of the statement he was just about to make.

Carmine shot him and impatient glare and continued, "These particular mechanical men were made to resemble real men. My guess, they looked like us and took Quartermain and the others by suprise.

At the blank looks she recieved, Carmine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look," she said, pointing angrily at the footprints freely walking. These steps are barefoot, and yet much deeper then these," she pointed to a set of booted footprints closer to the water, "Androids have a metalic under-body, and therefore, are heavier. It was these footprints that are dragging a body, clearly proving Quartermain and the others were captured!"

Nemo looked at said footprints, and did notice the change in depth.

"Metalic men?' he muttered under his breath, "Are such things truly possible?"

"Why do you say they looked like us?" asked Jekyll, gazing around fearfully.

"Because," Carmine replied, "There are no bullets around, nor did we hear any gunfire. If it was anyone but us, I'm sure Sawyer would have opened fire immediately."

"Then, if the mechanical men, as you call them, captured the others by being us," said Nemo, suddenly understanding Carmine's fear, "How will we know who they are?"

"We won't," said Carmine, "But I'm not going to let it stop me. I have a job to do, and now there are lives on the line. Are you two still willing to come along?"

She looked both men square in the eye, challenging them to continue forward or go back.

"T-then what are we to do?" asked Jekyll, gazing into the forest to avoiding her eyes. Nemo nodded, favoring a soft smile.

Carmine grinned, pleased.

"We follow the footprints," she said, indicating towards the wood, "And if we cross anyone, we'll find out if they are who they seem to be."


	16. Chapter 16

A.N.: Okay, before you go into this, I would like to apologize beforehand for ANY mischief I bring to our beloved characters. To "quote" monster's inc. "I scare because I care".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Skinner felt when he woke up was a headache worse then any hangover he had yet to experience. Grumbling loudly and to the world in general, he chanced opening his eyes to see where he was. He hoped to God he hadn't done something incredibly stupid the night before that would end up putting him in a world of trouble with the others. Though, being in trouble seemed t o be his natural state more often then not. Thankfully, the room was only slightly illuminated by a small kerosene lamp. The faint glows cast eerie shadows when they hit the prison bars.

_Prison bars! _Skinner's head exploded. Suddenly, he remembered where he was or where he was suppose to be. Him, Mina, Tom, and Quatermain had gone of in the Nautilus. When they landed on the island he had, per his unique abilities, went to scout for the others. He had just made it into the tree line when he had heard a loud moan. He remembered bolting towards the sound of the moan and then blacking out as something collided with his head.

Touching the top of his skull ginerly he brushed past a small knot.

"Oi, that'll sting for a day or two," he said out loud, flinching from the pain.

Turning around, he looked at the rest of the room. The small cot he had been sitting on lay pressed against a plain brick wall. The toilets and such were on the other side, and in the middle of the room was a small drain. In other words, it looked like a typical prison.

"An appropriate end for a gentlemen thief," a cool, collected, and sinister voice called out, sounding as though he were reading Skinner's mind.

Startled, the invisible man whirled around. In the shadow of the bars, nearly unrecognizable, stood a tall man with dark red hair, brown eyes, and pale complection. Worse still, he was smiling at Skinner, and not the good kind of smile. It was one Skinner knew well since he had given it to many people over his lifetime. It was the kind of smile that looked all benevolent and kind, but was only seeking the right opportunity.

"And who might you be?" demanded Skinner, not controlling his startlement.

"I may be a friend," the man said, "And you look like you could use one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quartermain, likewise, woke up with a strong headache. Unlike Skinner, however, the memories of the capture came instantly to his mind. Bolting up, he looked around, seeing if there were any weapons or means of escape around. Unforunately, the room was padded in an off-white, almost ethereal color. The only thing not padded was the door. The glistening metal bars seemed to shine as though laughing at his inability to escape. Quatermain was not interested in the bars, however. On the other side of the bars, laying on the ground, was Matilda.

Walking over, Quartermain knelt down, reaching through the bars towards his gun. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to use it to escape, or why anyone would just leave the weapon out like that. All he knew was that if he got it and it was loaded, he'd blow away anyone who came to take him.

As he stretched, he felt a severe aching in his body._ I'm getting to old for this,_ he thought to himself. His fingers barely grazed over the metal of the rifle. The graze was barely enough to tell him the barrel was cold from being on the floor so long.

_So that's their game,_ Quartermain thought, realizing why they had left the gun in his line of sight. They wanted to show him he had now power within their realm. Not even enough to defend himself.

Frustrated, and a little annoyed, Quartermain walked to the other corner of the room, and slid down to sit. He wondered if the others had been captured, since he had been the first to fall victim to the rays that had emitted out of the jungle.

_Wait, no, that's not true,_ he thought, _Skinner probably was hit. Either that, or he managed to find Nemo, Jekyll, and Carmine._

Either way, the situation didn't look good. Sitting back, Quartermain continued to ponder any type of possible escape from the prison. He was unaware as that a familiar figure was watching his every move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Mina smelled was an overpowering fragrance that caused her to turn her head in disgust. Opening her eyes, she tried to move her arm to swat away the foul substance. However, to her displeasure, she found her hands tied by metallic bands to an otherwise comfortable chair.

"I hope you feel better now," said a familiar voice that only periodically came to thought.

Mina's heart froze, plummeting to her stomach. Turning her head, she saw to her horror Dorian Grey standing before her.

"No!" the small cry escaped her lips.

"Yes, it's me," he smiled, smirking as her normally resolute features were cast into fear and horror, "You didn't think I'd remain dead, did you?"

"It would have been appropriate, considering the circumstances," replied Mina, regaining control of her voice.

"Ah, but since when have I ever done anything considered appropriate," Dorian said, reaching a hand out towards her, "Especially when it comes to you."

Mina recoiled as far as she could from his hand, shooting him an icy glare.

"I may be tied down for the moment, Dorian," she replied, her voice holding a dark warning, "But that doesn't mean I will give into what you want."

Again Dorian smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he replied, gesturing towards the book shelf behind him, "Please, do observe."

Mina watched as the books disappeared to reveal a large flat panel made of some sort of glass. Suddenly it illuminated, grey, white, and black in color. If Mina was not used to the "lights" Carmine had shown, she would have pulled back in shock. However, shock still filled her as she stared at the panel. For she saw the colors folded into images along the panel. Images that resembled the face of one she loved. Images that showed said person was in the deepest of trouble.

"If you don't do what I say, my dear Mina," she could hear Dorian speak, unable to tear her eyes from the panel, "This is what will happen to each of our friends in turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unlike Quartermain and Skinner, Tom did not wake up with a headache. Instead, he found himself suspended along a smooth wall, surrounded by an complete darkness. Pulling against the cuffs, he grunted slightly fromt their lack of budging. For a minute, he worried over where the others were and what was going on. All he knew, was that Quartermain and Mina had passed out. The next thing he knew, he was here. Suddenly, he thought he could make out footsteps in front of him.

Tensing, he called out, "Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hey, is anyone there!"

Instead of a verbal reply, Tom felt the wall fall backwards. Suprised, he let out a small yelp before realizing he was on a table. Then, a blinding flash of light struck in his face. Biting down and closing his eyes from the pain of sudden brightness, he felt the spot whirl before his eyes. He felt a pair of hands feel their way across his face.

Shaking his head, he tried to shake them off as another pair wrapped something hard and cold around his stomach. He could feel the heat of the lamp above.

"Let go!" he yelled, as the hands remained on his face.

In reply, he felt a thumb and two fingers press on his eyelids. With little show of strength, they forced them open into the blinding light.

"Mmph!" the small sound made it past him. Already tears began to form in his eyes, blurging the light.

"You may begin the test," said someone. However, Tom couldn't see who it was because of the tears and the positioning of the fingers on his eyelids. All he knew was that he heard an ominious ringing of something metallic. Despite the brave facade, Tom felt a chill of fear run down his spine.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N.: Never fear, I have returned. Hopefully, with an enjoyable chapter. I hope this meager offering will help your appetites for chapters to come.

* * *

"How did it go?" the shadow man said as Dorian stepped over the threshold of an airy, spring-time parlour. 

Dorian frowned, his good mood of seeing Mina again ruined by the services he must render. Even now, though, he considered how usefull the other man's position to him was, with his back turned facing the darkest possible corner of the room like he was afraid of the light. A stray thought passed through Dorian's mind to use his advantage and end his services once and for all. Only the memory of a previous attempt kept such thoughts from becoming action.

"Mina's reaction followed your assumption, to say the least," Dorian finally replied after a moment.

"So," the man asked, his voice devoid of emotion, "She has revealed Canodor's plan?"

"Not exactly," said Dorian, not preventing amusement from infiltrating his voice.

He picked up a few stray grapes from the table as he passed. The shadow man turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" he demanded, his voice a deadly calm.

"I mean, while Ms. Mina was...cooperative, it was merely in informing me my plan, or rather, your plan would never work," replied Dorian smugly. He popped a grape into his mouth.

The shadow man frowned for a moment. Turning back around, he sank into his chair.

"There was no such luck from the others," he said, "And Agent Sawyer's state of unconciousness at the moment..."

"Yes, it was quite clever of you to falsify a torture," interrupted Dorian, eating another grape, "It would have fooled the very best of us. Unfortunately, you do not know this group of individuals as I do, master."

A soft chuckle came from the chair.

"You may be right, Dorian," said the man, "But you also have much, much more to learn."

* * *

**Island**

"The footprints end here," declared Nemo, bending over the tracks he, Carmine, and Doctor Jekyll had been following.

He looked over his shoulder to see Carmine scamper up the small dune to reach him. Dr. Jekyll still remained a few steps behind. Kneeling down, Carmine looked at the vanishing point of the footprints with a studious expression. Reaching out, she traced her fingers around where the tracks paused, but did not touch them. Looking up, her eyes scanned the skyline.

"Air transport," she muttered under her breath, "That sneaky..."

"What do you mean air transport?" Jekyll interrupted.

Carmine looked over at him.

"I mean airlift...um, a transportation vessel without wheels. Sort of like a Nautilus in the air, only smaller," she explained.

"But why would he use such a vessel?" Nemo questioned, "If these metallic men have the strength you say..."

"They could carry the others back," Carmine finished the thought, "I know."

She stood up and brushed the sand from her hands and pants.

"We need to get to the woods," she said, pointing to the tree line, "I'll show you what Kyle inteaded for you two."

Before the two men could say anything, Carmine took off, running for the woods.

Pausing only when she realized they weren't following, she turned and called out, "Come on, it will be dark soon. We need to reach his base before sunset."


End file.
